Who's to Blame?
by Zelda rules
Summary: She felt alone, she wanted to hold her new sister, Nessarose, and she wanted to be held by her mother. And there was an awful feeling in her stomach, like the reason she couldn't do either at the moment was entirely her fault. Like her mother was gone because of something she did. (Melena's death) One-shot:)


**AN: ****Hello my dearest, darlingest, beautiful readers!**

**Tis me, Zelda rules, and I usually don't write for this archive (although I love the musical dearly) I prefer reading from this archive better- and frankly I don't think I write for the characters very good. Alas, here I am writing for said archive because my heart so wishes to. **

**And so I present to you my first Wicked story. (well, one-shot) I hope all of you enjoy and leave me a lovely, little review when you have finished.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mamma, why do you chew those flowers?"

Melena looked down at the curious three year old sitting in her lap. She was gazing up at her mother lovingly with large, chocolate brown eyes that were filled with questions. Melena had never known another child in her life who was as inquiring as her Elphaba.

"Because your father wants me to, dear," She answered simply while tucking a raven lock behind her daughter's small, green ear.

The toddler thought about that for a second.

"Why does Father want you to?"

Melena hesitated, not wanting to give her child the real answer. "Well, he just does." She said forcing a small smile, causing Elphaba to immediately smile back. "You know when your father sets his mind to something, there's no going back."

The little green girl giggled at that. "Yes, I know."

Elphaba crawled off of her mother and kneeled down in front of her so her dark eyes were level with her mother's rounded stomach.

"When will the baby come out? I've been waiting forever to meet her."

Melena chuckled. "How are you so sure the baby will be a she? You could have a little brother you know."

Elphaba gently rubbed Melena's belly with her tiny hand. "I don't know. I just do."

Melena watched at her daughter as she continued to pat her belly. Elphaba had always been different from other children her age. She had a totally different and strange verdigris, yes, but there were other things too. She learned to walk and talk earlier than other children, and was already learning to read. But besides that, she seemed to realize things quicker than not just children, but sometimes quicker than her own parents. Melena figured it wouldn't be long before Elphaba knew the real reason why her mother constantly chewed milk flowers as well.

Both mother and daughter jumped when a slightly loud knock came from the master bedroom's door. However no answer was given before the Governor of Munchkin land stepped in.

"Good afternoon Melena," her husband greeted warmly. "Elphaba." His voice lacked the warmth that had been directed to her mother when he said her name.

"Afternoon Father." Elphaba greeted politely. After quickly kissing her unborn sibling's bump, and kissing her mother's cheek, the three year old scurried off, knowing that she was unwanted in the room at the time.

Elphaba continued to make her way down the long hallway of the Governor's manor until she heard the door click shut. Then she quickly scurried back, almost slipping on the plush carpet on the way, and pressed her ear to the door. Her father almost never came out of his study before three o'clock, and so Elphaba knew he had something worth listening to say.

"Melena," She heard her father's slightly muffled words through the door. "The nurse just informed me that you visited her this morning, were you feeling ill?"

"It was just an upset stomach." She assured him. "The smell of the milk flowers has been making me nauseous."

Elphaba wrinkled her nose in agreement. She hated the scent that the flowers gave off.

"But nothing to be concerned about?" Frex wondered.

"No." She told him. "But when do you think I can stop chewing these? It's been over seven months and-,"

"No Melena." Her father's sudden stern tone caused Elphaba to flinch. "You know you can't give up the flowers and you know exactly why."

"Frex, think about it. You know the milk flowers have many side effects, and why risk it when I didn't chew them before and we were blessed with a perfectly normal-,"

"Think about your words carefully Melena. You and I are well aware that Elphaba isn't normal."

"She was _healthy_ when she was born, isn't that what we want?" Her mother demanded. "And she is a beautiful girl whether you see it or not!"

"Only a fool would say something about such a hideotious looking child! If she should even be referred to as such…"

"That's a wicked thing to say Frexspar!"

Elphaba heard a scoff, and footsteps nearing the door. Before she had time to react, the door was suddenly flung open and Elphaba fell into the room, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

The tiny, green, toddler looked up and was met with her father's disgusted glare. The man quickly stepped around the child and stormed out of the room, uncaring that his daughter had heard him speak about her in such a way.

Elphaba looked up at her mother with large, sad eyes, still holding back rebellious tears.

"Oh, Fabala," Her mother sadly as she looked at her small child.

Elphaba quickly scrambled onto her feet, and dashed out of the master bedroom as quickly as her little legs could carry her, this time actually slipping on the carpet but pulling herself up and taking off again.

"Elphaba!" Her mother called, her voice choked with tears.

Not having the energy to chase her daughter, Melena stayed on her bed and began to cry. She buried her face in her hands, tears slipping through her fingers and soaking her palms and dress. She suddenly screamed as a pain shot through her middle, and the unborn baby kicked firmly inside of her.

She immediately had a sickening thought enter her brain. It was time. But it wasn't time. It was three months early.

Xxx

Elphaba stared down at her younger sister in wonder. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. The baby's skin was fair, and her hair was a lovely light brown. Her cheeks were a light rose color and her eyes were a brilliant amber. Elphaba watched the baby sleep peacefully; her little hands curled up in fists, opening and closing occasionally, her little legs unmoving and far skinnier than the rest of her body.

Elphaba sighed softly and gently brushed a green hand across the baby's rosy cheek, causing her eyelids to flutter slightly, but not wake her. She knew she would have to be her sister's mother. Even at three, Elphaba understood what had happened in the room after her mother gave birth to her sister. Her father had stepped out a ghostly white, and simply shook his head at Elphaba. And that was all.

But Elphaba didn't cry. She was devastated yes, but she didn't cry. Instead she had walked back to her room and sat on her bed, an empty expression on her face. She didn't come out for twenty-four hours, neither did she sleep.

But finally, just before midnight, she had crept out of her room to see her sister who she didn't even know the name of yet. But she was glad she did. It was like seeing her mother again, their features were incredibly similar.

"Hello my pretty." Elphaba whispered softly to the sleeping infant, smoothing her soft hair.

Her sister's eyes slowly fluttered open again, and she blinked them a few times, adjusting them to the dim light.

The baby whimpered a few times, and suddenly she began to cry, her loud screams piercing through the silence of the night.

"No, no, don't cry." Elphaba whispered soothingly, and tried to calm her by rubbing circles on her belly.

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba jumped around instantly and her eyes grew wide when she saw her furious father standing in the doorway.

"Get away from her!" He barked and rushed over, pushing her to the side and lifting the baby out of the crib.

"Shh, shh, I'm here Nessarose, I'm right here."

Elphaba stood in the middle of the nursery, unsure of what to do, watching her little sister be rocked back to sleep by their father.

"Go back to your room, Elphaba." Frex ordered. "I don't want to see you until breakfast."

Elphaba nodded sadly. "Yes father."

The small green girl tip-toed out of the room and disappeared into the dark hallway, making her way back to her bedroom in the dark.

She felt alone, she wanted to hold her new sister, Nessarose, and she wanted to be held by her mother. And there was an awful feeling in her stomach, like the reason she couldn't do either at the moment was entirely her fault. Like her mother was gone because of something she did.

Elphaba curled up in her bed, buried her face deep into her pillow, and finally let her rebellious tears fall.


End file.
